You hurt me
by Nawtsia
Summary: Lorsque l'on à toujours vécu dans la souffrance, on a tendance a l'attirer.
1. Chapter 1

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Mon dieu, cette fille commence des histoires et ne les finit jamais.

Je sais, je fait partie de celles qui ont une inspirations, écrivent, et oublie leur dossiers quelque part dans leur ordinateur. Et maintenant que je suis inscrite sur cette superbe plate forme d'écriture, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de poster mes petites créations. Mais promis, je me remettrais sur Runaway et Blind dreams bientôt ! En attendant, voici le début d'une nouvelle histoire (dont j'ai déjà l'idée d'une suite) plutôt sombre. Très sombre même. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, comme toujours, je vous laisse lire, et vous fait des tonnes de bisous colorés.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

J'étais debout derrière le bar, j'astiquais, encore et encore la longue planche de marbre.

J'avais déployée ma bulle, celle qui me séparait mentalement de l'ambiance sordide de la pièce. Des aboiements sauvages des buveurs et des murmures des junkies. Des rires des patrons, des roucoulements des prostituées.

Ce bar était a l'image du quartier, a l'image de ma vie : vide, sale, et paumé. Et je continuais, inlassablement, à frotter le marbre, à retirer toutes les tâches, comme si je nettoyais ma vie, mes erreurs.

Mes pieds collaient le sol, mes cheveux collaient sur mon front. La chaleur, l'odeur, la fumée, et la musique assourdissante que je tentais en vain d'ignorer me retournaient l'estomac. Une fois que j'eus terminé de nettoyer, un gros porc aux fausses allures de motard vint déverser le contenu de son estomac a mes pieds. J'ignorais, épuisée, et décidais de prendre une pause. Je savais, quand je prenais une pause, que James débarquerait et m'arracherais les tympans de reproches. Mais il ne me virerait pas, j'étais la seule personne assez stupide pour accepter un job aussi dégradant, la seule de toute la ville.

Je posais mes fesses pour la première fois de la soirée, un carton de papier toilette me fit office de canapé.

Plus que deux heures, et je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Deux longues heures pendant lesquelles, je l'espérais, personne ne viendrais interrompre mes occupations lascives.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de m'imaginer ailleurs, n'importe où, loin de ce bar et de cette ville.

Et le bruit cinglant de la porte d'entrée qui grince vint de tirer de mes rêves, me ramener dans la crasse, dans la puanteur, dans le bruit. Par les tripes.

J'ouvrais les yeux, lentement, et le voile de mes cils épais laissa place a une scène déroutante.

Là, juste à l'entrée de l'antre du dégoût, se tenait l'image la plus attrayante qu'il m'ait été de voir.

Un homme, plutôt grand, avec une chemise propre, les cheveux en bataille et le regard dans le vide.

Il tourna lentement la tête, et moi, je ne bougeais plus. Pétrifiée par tant de beauté. Comme un ange sur un champ de bataille, comme un rayon de soleil a travers une fenêtre de prison, comme une goutte d'eau dans le désert. Il avança, s'approchant de moi. S'approchant du bar.

Il évita la flaque de vomi qui gisait sur le sol, sa bouche se plissa de dégoût, et sa main passa lentement dans ces cheveux.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, mes lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et mon esprit perdu quelque part entre la profondeur de son regard et le fond de sa crinière bronze. Je m'étais a demie-relevée, et je devais avoir l'air vraiment stupide, parce qu'il hésita quelques instants avant de parler.

« Je cherches James, il m'a dit que tout le monde le connaissait. »

Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. Sa voix, sa voix était un des sons les plus suaves et les plus agréables que je n'avais jamais entendu. Posée, maîtrisée, mais assez forte pour couvrir le son de la musique. Il haussa les sourcils, et je cru déceler un air hautain avant de me souvenir, que, conventionnellement, il fallait que je répondes a sa question.

« Je.. heu.. Il devrait déjà être là en train de me crier dessus. »

_Bien, Bella, bien. Cette réponse phrase là l'aide beaucoup. _

Elle avait au moins le mérite de comporter une majuscule et un point. Miracle vu l'état dans lequel je m'était mise.

Il haussa de nouveau les sourcils. Et cette fois, je vis clairement un air hautain.

Il regarda autour de lui, jugeant sûrement que je ne servais vraiment a rien. Je ne servais vraiment a rien.

« Je veux dire qu'il ne se présente jamais avant une ou deux heures du matin, tentais-je alors. En attendant c'est moi qui m'occupe de … ça. » Dis-je en désignant le chaos autour de moi.

Il tourna de nouveau son visage vers moi. Semblant comprendre que, oui, j'avais le sens de la parole.

- Je peux vous servir quelque chose, en attendant ?

Il acquiesça, pris un whisky et s'assit au bar, en face de moi.

- Pourquoi vous le cherchez ? Demandais-je, tentant de lancer la conversation, juste pour entendre a nouveau la mélodie qui sortait de sa bouche a chaque parole.

- Il me doit deux trois services. Répondit il, sèchement.

Alors je m'assis à coté de lui, quitte a terminer ma soirée en ayant l'air stupide et inutile, je préférais encore me saouler.

Il commença a parler de musique, je crois. Je ne l'écoutais pas, j'entendais a voix, la mélodie de celle-ci, ces nuances, chaque inspirations qu'il prenait. Imaginant son souffle contre ma peau. La soirée avançait, nous enchaînèrent les verres, et je pu me séparer de ma bulle de tranquillité, son aura suffisait a me couper du reste du monde. Il dégageait cette assurance, cette confiance, et ce respect que je n'avais plus. Quelques fois, ces yeux se posèrent là où j'imaginais ces mains, ces lèvres, et tout le reste de sa peau. Quelques fois, ma main frôlait son bras, et à chaque fois, mon corps entier répondait a ces appels silencieux. Il semblait mordre l'atmosphère, simplement du regard, simplement en bougeant légèrement dans sa chemise, désormais entrouverte, qui laissait entre-apercevoir un torse parfait. J'étais foutue. Je tremblais à chaque regard, à chaque intonation. Obnubilée par lui. Ce mélange parfait entre un junkie londonien et un mafieux italien. Il parlait, buvait, et moi je buvais aussi, ces paroles.

La porte grinça une deuxième fois.

Le sourire qui c'était gravée a mon visage s'eteint. James était là. Une vague glaciale me pris, et je me levais, tant bien que mal, du petit tabouret pour retourner au travail. Trop tard. Il m'avait vu, il s'approcha de moi, m'attrapât par le bras et me secoua de toutes ces forces. J'allais encore avoir un bleu. Ma tête tournait, si bien que je n'entendais que des bribes de ses injures, hurlées a mes oreilles.

« Regarde là, cette pute ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je la garde, elle te draguait, hein ? Regarde là ! Elle ne tient même pas debout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai prise pauvre petite conne. J'aurais du te laisser croupir sur ton trottoir. »

Il lâcha doucement mon bras, par automatisme, ma main alla frotter l'endroit où l'étau de ces doigts avait déjà laissé des traces.

Je pensais en avoir fini. Mais en relevant la tête, je le vis sourire, et sa main s'écrasa sur ma joue, m'arrachant une larme, et me faisant décoller du sol.

Je m'écrasais quelques mètres plus loin, mes cotes frappèrent l'angle du bar, et je senti un souffle s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Je me roulais alors en boule dans un coin de mur, ma main cachait mes yeux pour protéger mon visage d'éventuels coup de pieds.

« A quatorze ans, hein, tu te rappelles bébé ? Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai accueillie, que je t'ai nourrit. C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé BellyBee. C'est moi qui t'ai donné ta bouffe, c'est moi qui t'ai donné un travail, une chambre, et ta dose journalière. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? En draguant mes amis et en vidant le bar au lieu de nettoy.. »

Son pied se posa dans la flaque de vomi du gros motard.

A travers mes larmes, a travers mes mains, je vis son visage se durcir pour de bon, ces yeux devinrent noir, et sa jambe se leva.

Je fermais les yeux et retint ma respiration pour encaisser le coup. Mais il ne vint pas.

« Du calme. »

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, comme une biche qui vient d'éviter un camion. Il avait parlé, il avait pris ma défense. Le pied de James retomba au sol et il tourna la tête vers notre invité.

- Oh désolé Edward, je ne voulais pas faire ça devant toi, mais tu sais.. je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle.. répondit mon patron, l'air minable.

L'air de mon sauveur avait changé, il était froid, dur, impassible. J'aurais eu peur de lui, si je n'avais pas eu envie de violer les lèvres qui venait, en deux mots, de mettre a terre mon patron.

-Laisse là donc. Ça fait une heure et demi que je t'attends.

-Oui oui, désolé, encore, je m'excuses, j'ai eu un problème avec les Ukrainiennes, elles..

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes affaires, James. Le coupa t'il. Je veux mon argent.

Je butais a ces paroles. Il voulait de l'argent. De l'argent de James. Alors, le bel inconnu trempait dans ces affaires? J'aurais du m'en douter depuis le début. Cette nouvelle me fit encore plus mal que la gifle de James.

Il faisait partie des gros porcs qui traînaient a la table des patrons. Il était juste plus distingué.

J'aurais vomi si je n'avais pas su que c'était a moi de nettoyer ensuite.

Je me levais, mes cotes hurlant a l'intérieur de mon buste,et, regardant une dernière fois celui qui m'avait tout de même sauvé, je pris les petits escaliers qui menait a l'appartement. Espérant que James ne rentrerait pas de la soirée.

* * *

C'est court, mais la suite viendra sûrement très bientôt. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis et vos idées dans les reviews, et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Alors alors, voilà un deuxième chapitre, toujours dans la même noirceur. Mais je préviens d'avance, il est assez court et ne vous dévoilera rien de la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre ne fait qu'expliquer la relation entre James et Bella. Relation que j'ai imaginée complexe, et que j'espère avoir réussi a retranscrire a travers mon récit. Je vous laisse en juger, et me donner votre avis a travers vos reviews !

ps: Je suis, sous conseil de mes lecteurs(ices) a la recherche d'une béta pour corriger mes **énormes** fautes, qui seront surement encore là dans ce passage. Alors si l'orthographe c'est votre truc et que vous aimeriez m'aider, contactez moi par message personnel, vous me sauveriez, et surtout, vous sauveriez mes récits qui sont trop souvent gâchés par mon orthographe et ma grammaire douteuse.

Bref, je vous laisse a la lecture, et je vous fait pleins de bisous colorés !

* * *

**Chapitre deux.**

Le froid, la douleur, la peine.

J'étais assise a même le sol, et les pierres du muret sur lequel je m'étais appuyée en dernier recours me tranchaient la peau, me déchiraient le dos. Mes ongles griffaient le sol à la recherche d'une prise invisible, de quelque chose à quoi me rattacher avant de perdre totalement l'esprit.

Les sanglots, les tremblements, les cris.

J'avais mal, j'avais peur, j'étais désespérée. Le cœur contre les tympans. La souffrance était insupportable, et une avalanche de sentiments me coupait le souffle. C'était comme s'il avait enfin planté un poignard au fond de ma gorge. Je suffoquais, mon corps tout entier était soulevé par de violentes secousses, agité, hors de contrôle. Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues devenaient brulantes, contrastant avec le froid glacial de cette rue, cette ruelle sombre à quelque pas de la villa.

Soudain, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, je n'entendais plus que mon propre cœur, que mon propre souffle. Mes paupières se firent lourdes, les images autour de moi, floutées par mes larmes, n'étaient plus que des formes sombres. Je tombais peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur.

La mort.

La fin.

Ma délivrance.

Mais il faut croire que cette salope là n'avait pas prévu mon dernier souffle ce jour-là. Mes paupières furent les premières à retrouver la vie, se tordant légèrement vers le haut. Mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas retrouver la vie et replonger une fois de plus dans l'arène.

Une masse humide vint se poser sur mon front, et je sentis des gouttes ruisseler sur mes tempes. Quelque chose s'agitait autour de moi. Puis, je fus surprise par une douleur familière, au creux de mon coude, la déchirure légère d'une aiguille qui traverse la peau. Le doux flot de liquide qui se répand, doucement, à travers tout le bras. J'ouvrais alors les yeux, attendant l'effet suivant. Le shoot. La légèreté. Mais il ne vint pas. Je grognais, et une main vint se pousser sur mon épaule, m'intimant de me recoucher.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais à demi relevée.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte, qu'à ma droite, debout près du lit, un homme était debout.

« Coucou toi. » Avait-il simplement dit.

J'avais refermé les yeux, et j'avais forcé sur mes paupières, pensant certainement qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un mirage, d'une illusion.

Mais quand j'avais ré-ouvert les yeux. Il était toujours là, et il était souriant.

Automatiquement, j'avais levé la main vers le visage de l'inconnu, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était réel. Il avait doucement posé sa main sur la mienne, et je m'étais rendormie, forçant sur ces doigts pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

_Save him – Justin Nozuka._

Les jours suivants ressemblèrent au premier, plusieurs fois, il venait dans la petite chambre, et passait plusieurs heures à s'occuper de moi, il me donnait à manger, un peu, me mouillait le front, me piquait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue, mais ça me faisait du bien. Et je n'avais plus de manque.

Mais il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce premier « coucou ».

Alors, deux jours, trois jours plus tard peut être. Quand mes forces m'étaient plus ou moins revenue, je m'étais assise en tailleur sur son lit, et je l'avais attendue.

Mais ce jour-là, il n'était pas venu.

Et le jour suivant, non plus.

Alors, je m'étais levée, et j'avais pour la première fois traversée la porte de la petite chambre. J'avais alors découvert la forme de l'appartement. Une cuisine américaine donnait sur un petit salon en cuir brun défraichi. Une tapisserie ancienne recouvrait les murs, et quelques photographies punaisées directement au mur constituaient la seule décoration.

Une porte c'était ouverte, et il était apparu à nouveau.

Un immense sentiment de soulagement me traversa, j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Certes, ce n'était qu'un inconnu. Mais j'avais vraiment eu peur qu'il ait disparu, j'avais eu peur de le perdre. En quelque jour, il avait pris soin de moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avança doucement, je souriais, prête à le prendre dans mes bras, décidée à le remercier. Il fit un pas, et mon regard percuta le sien, il me glaça le sang, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Son poing percuta ma joue. Je mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre. Il m'avait frappé. Je sentit la douleur se répandre doucement a travers tout mon visage, et mes larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

« Excuse-moi. » lâcha-il simplement.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû partir. Mais au lieu de ça, je suis simplement retournée dans la petite chambre, et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, j'ai pleuré sans réellement savoir pourquoi, pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi j'avais eu confiance en lui. Et quand j'eus pleuré toute mes larmes, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, il était entré dans ma pièce, il avait de nouveau pris soin de moi, puis il c'était assis au fond de mon lit.

« Tu as fait une overdose chérie. Je t'ai trouvée dans la rue. »

Il m'avait appelé « chérie ». J'étais sa chérie. Et malgré tout, je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse. Il m'avait sauvé, il avait pris soin de moi. Que représentait un coup face a ça?

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé hier. J'étais sur les nerfs. Ça ne recommencera plus. »

Puis, je l'avais pris dans mes bras, et, froidement, il m'avait rendu mon étreinte. Et il était sorti de la pièce.

Et cela faisait quatre ans que je vivais dans son appartement. Trois et demi que je travaillais pour lui.

James n'avait jamais cessé de me frapper.

Et moi, imbécile que j'étais, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il avait beau être parfois violent, c'était près de lui que je me sentais le plus en sécurité. J'étais intimement persuadée qu'il m'aimait aussi. D'une façon pure. Il n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était mon père. Au mieux, mon grand frère. Et j'étais folle de l'aimer ainsi, mais notre relation était bien plus compliquée qu'une simple histoire de femme battue. Notre relation était plus forte que les autres. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

James ne me frappait que lorsqu'il était énervé, lorsque je faisais mal mon travail, ou qu'il avait des problèmes pour le sien.

Alors je restais. Espérant, chaque soir, qu'il soit de meilleure humeur que le précédent, et qu'il soignerais aujourd'hui, les blessures d'hier.

* * *

Tadam, c'est fini ! Comme vous l'avez surement compris, tout cela se passe avant le premier chapitre, rendez vous donc au prochain chapitre pour le retour du "mystérieux inconnu" pas si "mystérieux" que ça! j'espère que cette précision sur la relation James/Bella donnera, de la profondeur a l'histoire. Et surtout, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, donnez moi vos avis par reviews, bisous bisous.

Anas.


End file.
